The main part of the pile cap type wind turbine generator foundation is usually composed of a foundation pile (such as steel pipe pile or pre-stressed concrete pile) and a concrete pile cap. According to the relative relation between the pile cap and the seabed surface, it can be classified into a low pile cap foundation and a high-rise pile cap foundation. The former can be applied to the on-shore or intertidal-zone wind turbine generator foundation, while the latter can be used for off-shore wind turbine generator foundations.
For the pile cap type wind turbine generator foundation, the key to its design is the connection between the concrete pile cap and the foundation pile. Especially, along with increase in unit capacity of the wind turbine generator and continuous upgrading of the wind turbine generator load magnitude, the basic design of the pile cap type wind turbine generator foundation, especially the design of the connection part of the pile cap and the foundation pile, becomes more and more significant.
Conventionally, the foundation pile is embedded into a concrete pile cap in combination with reinforcement measures such as the reinforcing cage. As a result, the workload in constructing the pile cap are considerable (the embedded depth is required in the specification).